Marauders in Heaven
by sophtasset
Summary: What happens when the Marauders go to Heaven? Find out in this epic new story! Rated T just in case - May contain spoilers


**Marauders in Heaven - Chapter 1**

**Setting: Lily and James Potter's house, Halloween night, 1981**

* * *

**James' POV:  
**"Harry, you little niffler!" I laughed. Lily, Harry, and I sat curled up cozily on the couch in our sitting room, watching the rain fall. Harry was happily playing with my Sneakoscope. Lily made it float with her wand. Harry's eyes lit up. Lily hovered the Sneakoscope a little away from the couch and Harry chased it. Lily lowered it a bit so that Harry could catch it. He climbed back up on the couch with a happy grin. I chuckled. "He's going to make a great seeker, one day," I said to Lily. "It's in his blood," she said with a smile. I looked up at the clock on the opposite wall. "I didn't realize how late it was getting," I said. "We should probably put Harry to bed and head there ourselves." "Ok. C'mon Harry!" Lily picked him up and began to head towards the stairs. Then she froze, looking out of the window. "What is it?" I said, confused. "It's... it's... he's... he's here, James." Immediately I knew who "he" was. Voldemort. And I knew exactly why he was here.

* * *

More than a year ago, a prophecy was made concerning Voldemort. "The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not... and neither must die at the hand of the other... for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." That is what the prophecy had said. Sybill Trelawny had made the prophecy to Dumbledore during an interview in the Hog's Head Pub in Hogsmead. Dumbledore had notified Frank, Alice, Lily, and I immediately.

We were all a part of the Order of the Pheonix, an order Dumbledore had started as an effort to stop the dark lord. Frank and Alice had fought Voldemort three times, and had a son that was due at the end of July. His name would be Neville. Lily and I also fought Voldemort three times, and had a son that was due at the end of July. Dumbledore told us that there was a chance that one of Voldemort's followers knew (many of the Hog's Head customers were shady death eaters and would've likely been in the crowd). And if there was a chance Voldemort's followers had known, then so would he. Frank, Alice, Lily, and I became very afraid. What would Voldemort do? He couldn't just let that prophecy sit around. He would have to take care of it. Which meant he would likely come after Neville or Harry.

Lily was very distressed after that and spent many nights crying late into the night. I myself felt the same way. I would lay right beside her until she stopped sobbing long enough to go to sleep. Lily and I had been very alert to any news the Order had brought us over the course of the next year and a half. One week prior to Halloween, Lily and I had gotten news that Voldemort was coming to Godric's Hollow. Lily was hysterical. She couldn't keep her mind off of it and was constantly worried. I was equally as worried and even more because of Lily's stress. But tonight was the one night I had been able to take her mind off of it.

* * *

I jumped up from the couch. "Lily, run!" I yelled. "I'll hold him off as best I can and you take Harry and escape!" Lily cradled Harry in her arms and ran up the stairs to his room. I saw Voldemort come even closer. He took out his wand and cast a spell at the door. It flew off of its hinges. I then realized that my wand was across the room. I wouldn't have time to get it. I would just have to fight without magic. He strutted into my house. "James Potter," he said, almost snickering. "How nice to see you again."

**Lily's POV**  
I barely made it up the stairs and into Harry's bedroom before I heard the crash that I knew had to be the door hitting to the floor. Voldemort had come. It was time to face him. "James Potter," he said. "How nice to see you again." A very tense moment went by. "Avada Kedavra." James fell to the floor. I wanted to scream and cry and soak everything with tears. How could I live without James? I knew I couldn't do anything. I couldn't let Voldemort know where I was. I was trying to think of a place to apparate to when I heard Voldemort come up the stairs. _Think, think, think, Lily! _All of a sudden he was standing in front of me like a predator catching its prey. I was too late. I set Harry in his crib. "Please, don't hurt him!" I begged. "Take me instead, I don't care, but don't hurt him!" "Step aside," he said with an unpatient tone. I wouln't let Harry die just because I was afraid to stand up to some power-hungry murderer. "Step aside!" He yelled. I didn't move.

* * *

**James' POV (before he dies)**  
Voldemort strutted into my house. like he owned the place. "James Potter," he said, almost snickering. "How nice to see you again." Well, he didn't own the place and it wasn't nice to see him at all. A deafening moment of silence passed before he said "Avada Kedavra"There was no shame in his voice. A blast of green light filled the room and I hit the ground hard. Suddenly a blinding white light permeated my vision and I lost consciousness. I felt myself falling into a deep, deep sleep...

When I finally regained consciousness I was laying on the ground of some sort of silvery King's Cross Station. Above me, loads of people were milling about and only few seemed to notice me. Those that did gave me a look of pity and sorrow. Realizing my vision was blurry, I instinctively reached for my glasses. Once I found them, I put them on and slowly got to my feet. Where was I? All I knew was that the last thing I remembered was a burst of green light, hitting the ground, and falling unconscious. I considered asking someone where I was, but then I realized that would be silly. I knew where I was. King's Cross, right? Well, not really King's Cross. Some sort of distorted, silvery version. _Maybe I should ask someone, _I considered. Everything was just so shaken up. First, green light and hitting the ground. Second, unconsciousness and deep sleep. Third, a weird, distorted King's Cross and pitiful looks from others. _Yeah, I should really ask someone where I'm at._ I walked toward the ticket counter. A short, wizened man gazed at me from behind it. I half-smiled, trying to appear friendly. "Do you know where we are?" I asked. "King's Cross Station," he said. He seemed sort of far away, as if he was trying to ignore me. "I know that," I said. "But this isn't really King's Cross, is it? It's silvery and distorted and sort of, I guess, unreal." "Ahhhh," he said, less far away now. "You must've just arrived. This is not really King's Cross, no. Only modeled to look like it. Seems appropriate doesn't it?" "What?" I was thoroughly confused. "This is Heaven, son. You died."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Ok so I know that this was a long chapter but I feel that if I had stopped in the middle somewhere that it wouldn't have fully made sense. Also I know that it's a little jumpy back and forth from view points so I hope you understood it. James tells Lily to run. She does and it switches to her view point. She hears James die and Voldemort walks up the stairs to her. Before he got a chance to kill her in this chapter, I switched back to James view right before he died. Then you get to watch him die from his view point and get your first glimpse of Heaven. I hope that short summary made a little more sense as far as POVs. Anyway, I don't know when I'll get a chance to work on the next chapter, as my weekdays are always busy and next weekend will also be crazy. I will work toward uploading next weekend if I can but I just don't know.

I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of Marauders in Heaven! See you soon! ~Luna


End file.
